Hell on Earth
by KahnShao
Summary: What if Joey and Elliott Spencer never managed to get Pinhead to remerge with Elliott? What if it was literally hell on eath? Can it be stopped or is it too late for humanity? Violence in later chapters
1. Pinhead gets settled

**Hell on Earth**

**(I do not own Hellraisers or its characters therin.)**

**The Dark Pope of Hell, Pinhead in a large chair where the pulpit use to sit in the ruined church. His dark eyes scanned the area content at the damage he had caused. He was now without rules…he could do as he pleased whenever he pleased, however he pleased. He was no longer bound by the rules that existed within the Labyrinth, rules that were set by Leviathan the large spinning diamond deity of the Labyrinth. Rules that stated only sinners could be punished if the box was opened. Not all those who opened the box were sinners though so they were left alone. Mentally scarred for life but left alive.**

**Joey Somerskill and Capt. Elliott Spencer (Pinhead's human half….the reasonable half) had failed to get him to remerge with his human self and send him back to hell. No, they failed and now the cenobite had the box in his grasp. A distant pain induced shriek filled the sky and brought a smile to the cenobite's lips. Soon he would have the whole world as his playground. If he took control of the entire world and got bored at a later date he could always go 'back in time' and do it all again. But with that granted to him, he would need to be careful…one tiny slip up back in time could result in dire consequences for him in the future. He would need to be careful.**

**The thought came to his mind that he should have a consort. But who? Someone who could take his place temporarily while he was gone causing more havik around the world. He thought long and hard about two possible choices. One being Angelique, the other being Merkova (that horse cenobite lady from the comics) but decided against it…to have a consort meant that one had to share power and wealth….and what if those women wanted a child? A child would be a possible threat to his position once they got older…and no one, offspring or not was going to take his position from him.**

**His mind turned towards Kirsty Cotton and Joey. Two worthy adverseries. Oh how he enjoyed playing with them. They were still alive that much he did know but was not concerned. They were of no threat…he had the box…what could they honestly do? And now he was almost as strong as Leviathan himself.**

**Elsewhere**

**Leviathan sat in its usual position spinning around sending its black beams about. It was agitated. Xipe Totec, former favored "son" had gone awol and was refusing to return to hell. Leviathan knew that Elliott Spencer and Xipe needed to remerge together again. But that was a difficult task. It would need help and it knew only 4 humans could help it achieve its task. Kirsty, Joey, Elliot, and Tiffany. But would they help it if it came to them? Most likely not. But it had to try. And in return for their aid he would make it so that Kirsty, Tiffany, and Joey would be exempt from the punishments of the box forever. For Elliott he would have more control over the demonic side of himself for eternity. **

**He would need to reach them telepathically and hoped that it wouldn't be too late.**

**Read and review. **

**Oh, and btw it seems as if Leviathan isn't evil in the sense. It is just a being that is obsessed with Law and Order and wants everything and everyone to confirm to its ways. (read that in a comic and online somewhere)**

**Next chapter: Kirsty gets contacted and must make a decision.**


	2. The Proposition

**The Proposition **

**Kirsty had been noticing lately things have been going really weird. Not just weird as the occasional weirdo yelling randomly down the street weird…as in scary unusual weird. Normally docile animals showing signs of slight aggression and nervousness, people even going kind of off the deep end…like panicking saying something like the end was near.**

"**People are really starting to freak me out Tiff, and its not just a 'phase' they are going through." Kirsty commented to her young friend. Tiffany nodded. "I hear you. Just the other day Roscoe the normally friendly shepard was barking at me as in like he wanted to tear me to ribbons." Tiffany added. Roscoe was the normally friendly dog that was in love with everyone he saw. Now he was confined to his yard for the safety of the people because he was going "crazy."**

**Kirsty just sighed heavily and went to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands she looked into the mirror and found herself not looking at her reflection but at the image of the large spinning diamond she had ran into in the past. It surprisingly spoke to her via telepathy.**

_Kirsty Cotton, human meddler, rival to the favored son Xipe _

_Commands you to listen. I Leviathan, Lord of The Labyrinth_

_Requires your assistance in the matter of remerging the _

_Entities Elliott Spencer and Xipe Totec into one being once_

_Again. In return for your aid you shall be forever free from_

_The punishments of the box even if you choose to open it. Dire_

_Consequences await both our worlds if you choose not to aid_

_In the remerging of both entities. For my world shall be _

_Destroyed as well as your world as well. And also if you aid_

_In stopping the destruction I shall tell you the location of _

_Your father._

**Kirsty was stunned. For the simple fact that the diamond deity had contacted her asking for help. She would have normally said no but she remembered what Pinhead had told her once before in previous meetings. That there were rules. That only sinners that opened the box could be taken. No witnesses and no one forced to open the box for others could be taken. Kirsty sighed. "What do I need to do?" she asked defeated.**

**Next chapter: warning: gets kind of gross. Pinhead interrogates one of his cenobites for doing something unforgivable…what exactly did it do?**


	3. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

**The young cenobite remained chained to the wall until he could await his interrogation by his master. He had been discovered committing an "unforgivable" crime…helping humans survive. Pinhead was going to interrogate this insolent fool and then dispose of him…the young male had potential but his desire to help those in need was most undesirable. Still the young male would not recant. He would defy his master until the end.**

"**Ahhh Whispers. Lets see how quiet you are when your punishment begins." Pinhead smiled cruelly. He motioned for one of his surviving members of his older Gash; Stitch. He had not disposed of her for the reason that she had a unique cruelty about her. Stitch stood silently by her master not making a move. Various items of torture were at her disposal. Whispers glared defiantly at his master and at Stitch. "I am not sorry for what I did Pinhead. Do what you will. Humanity will survive." Whispers said proudly.**

**Without so much as a word the cenobite motioned to Stitch. Pinhead stepped aside and let Stitch do as she will. Stitch stared at Whispers wondering what to do first. She grabbed a long serrated filleting knife making a long incision from his colarbone to his stomach. She pulled the skin apart exposing his intestines. Whispers even though it was excruciating pain didn't give the two cenobites the satisfaction of crying out. Stitch put her knife aside and grabbed a small rusted exacto knife and sliced into his large intestine and small intestine.**

**Blood and digestive fluids spilled out of his exposed intestines. Pinhead watched grinning. Stitch silently cut pieces of Whispers's stomach out. Whispers remained quiet despite the pain throughout the ordeal. Stitch then replaced his innards with hot coals and filled his remaining stomach with hot molten lead. By now Whispers should have been screaming and crying begging for forgiveness. In a last ditch effort a rather annoyed Stitch began to mutilate his genitalia. **

**Removing the skin of his penis made even Pinhead cringe although he didn't dare show it. To show weakness would lead to his ruin. Once his genitals were removed Whispers was turned upside down so he could be slowly sawed in half on a large rusty saw blade. As the blade slowly worked its way up often getting caught on bone and tissue along the way Whsipers bit down hard to keep from crying out. By the time it reached his chest area it was removed. Whispers was turned upright once again and Stitch grabbed one of his hands and began pulling out his fingernails one by one with a small white hot device Whispers had never even seen before. After removing his fingernails Stitch went to remove his eyelids but was rather stunned when she saw that Whispers had already died. She looked nervously at Pinhead who was enraged. Not only because the young cenobite was now dead but he had died without so much as a cry for mercy and a smile upon his lips.**

**Pinhead loosed a vicious snarl and backfisted Stitch sending her sailing halfway across the room. She slowly rose to her feet clearly terrified now. In all the years that she had known him he had**_** never**_** hit her before…threatened yes…but actually hit her no. Even the other cenobites who watched from a distance felt a bit sorry for her. Still better her than them. Stitch backed slowly away out of sight from her enraged master and it was a good thing too for if she had stayed one second longer he would have thrown a chair right at her head.**

**Pinhead sat back down in his chair trying to calm down. He had not intended to take his rage out on Stitch. She had been nothing short of faithful to him and had carried out is orders without fail and without question. Still he could not appologize and would not appologize to the cenobite woman. If she had left right after realizing Whispers was dead this would not have happened.**

**He should have known better than to create Whispers. Those other cenobites he had created had once been humans who had came to him to be on his side rather than face the horrors he could unleash. They were somewhat willing. Whispers was not willing and carried his desire to help those in need into his cenobatic form.**

**Stitch hurried along passing Merkova along the way. "Looks like your precious position is in peril. You should watch for those that would take over." She grinned. Stitch glared at Merkova. 'Stupid bitch. Half horse half woman cenobite. Honestly what the hell is Merkova good for anyway.' Stitch though to herself. Merkova and her Lucky Six had allied with Pinhead realizing he was without rules and was now the most powerful cenobite there was. Merkova was no fool.**

**As soon as Stitch was out of sight Merkova narrowed her eyes. She hated that Stitch cenobite but also admired her unflinching loyalty. Yes, Stitch's position was most desirable indeed.**

**Elsewhere**

**Kirsty had kept quiet about her agreement with Leviathan. If she told Tiffany then her friend might try and put a stop to it. Kirsty did have her doubts at first about helping the deity but realized that Leviathan had spoken the truth. Everything he said had come to pass including the insignificant vicious change in the friendly german shepard. The dog had finally lost it and had killed some people devouring their flesh before his owner had empties his gun into the dog's head before taking his own life.**

**Kirsty knew she couldn't do it alone. She had hoped that Leviathan was going to assemble a somewhat decent team to stop Pinhead once and for all. She had hoped this team would be human at least and if not would not try and get rid of her once Pinhead was stopped…if he could even be stopped.**

**Next up: Tiffany gets a calling**


	4. Tiffany's Encounter

**Tiffany's Encounter**

**Tiffany was concerned about her friend Kirsty. Lately Kirsty had been acting kind of weird and paranoid. Afraid to leave Tiffany alone for any length of time. Tiffany obliged her friend for a while but this "big sister" protection was kind of annoying after a while. Plus Tiffany had to use the restroom; and she didn't need the protection in there. After she was done she went to wash her hands when she heard the deep voice in her head. Instinctivly she knew who it belonged to. A deep dull fear began to stir within her gut.**

_Tiffany child friend of human Kirsty. I am in need of your assistance. I require _

_You to join with Kirsty in seeking out Elliott Spencer; human counterpart of _

_Xipe Totec Dark Pope Of Hell, Prince Of Pain. In order to save both our _

_Domains both must be remerged with each other and then send them back to Hell. This is the only way our domains can be saved. You must hurry. There is _

_Not much time left as my powers are diminishing. _

**Tiffany ran out immediately to tell her friend. "I just spoke to that diamond thing we met a few years-" Kirsty put a gentle hand to her friend's lips. "I know. It contacted me as well. And if we do not get Elliott and Pinhead to remerge once again then it will literally be hell on earth." Kirsty put in. She didn't want to even think of the terrors that Pinhead could unleash now that he had no rules.**

**Meanwhile**

**Pinhead sat down in his pulpit/throne area in the ruined Church he converted into his lair. The area was surprisingly neat and tidy for one so dark save for the tortured souls hung upon the walls. Humans that once pledged themselves to him in exchange for their very lives. Humans that had failed him, and humans that had outlived their usefulness to him. He owed them nothing. "Merkova!" Pinhead bellowed. The horse/woman cenobite and her Lucky Six quickly went to see their master.**

**Pinhead narrowed his eyes at this woman and her gash. He loathed them but they were still useful part of his plan for global domination. "How goes that battle? Are those pathetic wastes of flesh succumbing yet?" Pinhead glowered. Merkova lowered her head in respect. "There are many human resistance fighters yet. We have lost a great many of our men. Shall I lead an extermination squad to weed out what we can?" Merkova asked respectfully. Pinhead grinned. This woman knew her place. "No. let them fight. Now leave. I must prepare for I am soon to have 'visitors.'"**

**Merkova bowed. "At once my lord." she turned and left followed quickly by her gash. Pinhead chuckled to himself. He was thrilled he was going to have visitors in his territory. He was going to enjoy their screams of torment before they died. What he did not know is exactly whom the visitors were.**


	5. this just in

**This Just in…**

**Joey had just managed to escape Dreamer and Pistonhead's clutches. She was trying to help a dying man when she was attacked by the deadly duo. Escaping from them had been easy being as they were not the brightest of cenobites around. She was soon forgotten by the pair within the hour so it was safe to come back of hiding. Little did she know that someone of high intelligence was watching her.**

_Human Joey Sommerskill I am in need of your assistance. You are to meet with _

_Kirsty Cotton and Tiffany and locate Elliott Spencer. He must be re-merged_

_With Xipe Totec, Pinhead as you call him and sent back to Hell. This is the_

_Only way in which to save both our realms. I have kept your locations a _

_Secret from Xipe; but be warned he has sent out his followers to find and_

_Kill you as necessary. Trust no one but yourselves for many of your kind_

_Have allied themselves with him._

**Normally Joey would have took this as a grain of salt but on hearing the names of her friends she knew it was serious. She didn't know whom the voice belonged to or what it belonged to and to be honest she didn't give a damn. She had to find her friends right away. She snuck out of her hiding spot and ran right into Merkova herself. "Well look who we have here. If it isn't Joey the newscaster." Merkova chimed in. The others merely laughed. "So kind of you to join us lil lady." Cattleskull added in his cowboy voice. The other cenobites fanned around her preventing any possible escape. The only option was running through Merkova.**

"**Oh please. Don't even try and escape." Merkova rolled her eyes bored with this scenareo already. "Who are you?" Joey asked unafraid. "Why do you ask?" Merkova asked back clearly confused as to why someone would want to know her name. "Because I want to know the name of the woman I'm going to knock on her horsey ass." Joey snarled back. Other members of the lucky six wisely kept their snickers to themselves. Merkova was stunned. "Ohhh spirited. I like that…maybe you could be my personal-" Merkova had no time to finish as a very pissed off Joey was running at her full speed. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY YOU DIRTY FUCKING HORSE HALFBREED!" Joey screamed slamming into the cenobite knocking her flat on her ass.**

**Joey bolted off quickly not stopping to see if the cenobite regained her footing. When Joey was a far enough distance away she barely heard the angry screech of an embarrassed pissed off cenobite in the distance. Joey chuckled to herself and kept going. She rounded the corner into a building where she nearly ran over poor Kirsty. When Kirsty realized whom it was she gave a joyous cry and embraced her friend. "We better get back inside. Mr. Ed's wife is after me because I knocked her on her ass." Joey suggested. Kirsty grinned. "Merkova…you knocked Merkova on her ass?" Tiffany asked out of nowhere. Rather than answer her question Joey embraced Tiffany in a warm hug as well.**

"**Yes. And lets just say that I guess she's not to happy about it." Joey answered. The three friends laughed and retreated back into the building.**

**Meanwhile**

**Merkova was regretting reporting back to Pinhead on her failure to kill the human Joey. He was going to be pissed…not only because she failed to kill a human that had attacked her but she was attempting an unauthorized kill that failed. Now she was summoned by Pinhead. Alone. Merkova nervously approached the lair and noticed that Stitch was smirking. "what are you grinning at bitch?" Merkova asked. "Fuck you Merkova. You'll find out." Stitch rasped. Merkova swallowed nervously and continued on her way. She had an ill feeling in the pit of her stomach something was going to happen.**

"**You summoned me my lord?" Merkova asked respectfully. Pinhead nodded and motioned her forward. Merkova came forward cautiously. "It wasn't-" Merkova started to say but quickly stopped when Pinhead raised his hand. She ceased talking. "You have failed yourself Merkova. And by failing yourself you have also failed me. I have no use for failures nor do I have use for those who attempt to commit an unauthorized kill on a known enemy and failing in that too." Merkova hung her head in shame. She felt tears start to form but held them back. **

"**Commiting an unauthorized kill is forgivable provided that the one you attempted to kill is in fact dead. But this one you attempted to kill is alive…and whats worse is that she managed to knock you down. Perhaps if you had not flirted with this female she would have been dead by now and you would not be in this predicament you have plced yourself in. Your services are no longer needed or required. Effective immediately you and your gash are banned from this territory. If I see you around here again you will be destroyed." Pinhead commented without emotion. Merkova bowed respectfully and left with her gash.**

**Pinhead sat back down. The only thing that kept him from killing Merkova and her gash was her loyalty in the past. Had she helped the human however Merkova and her gash would be most unwilling guests of Stitch. Pinhead stared out the window of his lair smiling to himself. His visitors would soon be here…and when they came he would enjoy the torment.**


	6. contacting elliott spencer

**Contacting Elliott Spencer**

**Elliott Spencer already knew of the impending danger of being separated from his other half. Knew the consequences of it. Pinhead was pure evil by himself. No conscious, no morals, no nothing. It was Elliott that kept him in line and observant of the rules of hell. He knew he would have to re-merge with his dark half and be sent back into hell if both worlds were to be saved. But to do that he would need to get in close proximity with Pinhead; something Pinhead would not allow under any circumstance.**

**If Pinhead were not the intelligent being that he was then a simple trick would suffice. But Pinhead was beyond intelligent. He already knew Joey, Kirsty, and Tiffany were coming to aid him. He was neither living nor dead so he was very thankful for that gift he had aquired when he was separated from his dark half. He predicted that the girls would arrive precisely within the hour. Yet another thing he was good at. Predicting time. And he was right on the dot. The three young women came up to his shack he lived in. **

"**Joey, Kirsty, and Tiffany. So good to see you." The captain smiled warmly. Joey and Kirsty smiled. Tiffany who didn't really know the guy blushed when he smiled at her. He was kind of cute. "Let's get down to business girls. We need to re-merge Pinhead and Myself back together again and send us back to hell." Elliott explained. "How do we do that?" Tiffany asked. "Its no easy task. To do that I must be exactly in close proximity with Pinhead for us to re-merge. We have one shot at this so we must do this when he leasts expects it. Our bloods must mix together for us to be re-merged into one." The women nodded in understandment.**

"**Will we survive this at all?" Joey asked. Elliott looked at his friend sadly. "I do not know Joey. We may not survive at all. As long as we succeed in doing this that's all that should matter right?" The women glanced at each other and nodded. No matter what happened they would do this together. One or none may survive the upcoming battle and re-merging but if they were successful the world would be saved.**

"**Let us take leave then. I suggest that if you have any family close by you make your peace with them now." Elliott suggested. Joey and Kirsty's family were all but gone or in another state. Tiffany's mother was dead and she didn't even know where her father was or if he was even alive. The small army set out upon their journey.**

**Elsewhere**

**Pinhead got up from his throne and stared out the window. Faint screams were heard but he had no time to relish in the torment. His visitors were approaching and would be there within the hour. He dismissed his guards sending them away. He did not feel the need for backup when his visitors were three women and one soldier. He could handle them. He returned to his seat almost bored and waited. He thought about his old gash; Female, Butterball, and Chatterer. They were long gone. If he had still been part of Elliott Spencer he might have even grieved for their demise. But not now.**

**He motioned for Stitch to approach him and gave the order to her to make sure that the other cenobites/human followers stayed away under penalty of death. He also warned the woman if she failed in this task…if there was but one interruption that was not a dire emergency then her life would be forfeit. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and his loyal servent wisely set about her task. Now all he had to do was wait.**

**Next: Our heroes finally approach Pinhead's lair. Pinhead finally sees who his guests really are (he only knows of elliott spencer not the id's of the other two)**


	7. the arrival

**The Arrival**

**The group arrived at the ruined Church that Joey had run into to avoid being caught by Pinhead in the past. She knew the demonic cenobite was in here. She stared at the ruins of the pews and broken windows and various destroyed holy relics lying about. She even saw the decaying remains of the Father that once even tried holding back Pinhead the first time the cross still melted into his decayed hand. She sighed sadly and walked on. Tiffany was frightened but did not show it. She had been inside the labyrinth walking around when Kirsty had found her and got her out. But she was not the target inside the labyrinth. If she died within there then she died. Back then they were not actively pursuing her.**

**Here they were. As well as any living human foolish enough to make their presence known. The group made their way into the worship area that Pinhead had made into his throne room. He sat down smiling. But when he realized whom his visitors were his eyes narrowed. "Kirsty Cotton. What a pleasure to see you again child." The Cenobite rose to his feet and approached the woman. Kirsty approached him as well and to everyone's surprise embraced and kissed Pinhead.**

**Oh, shit! WTF? Betrayal?**

**Next up: The final battle. Whats going to happen?**


	8. the final battle

**The final battle**

A/N: This is going to be a twist at the end. This is the final battle and last chapter we just saw Kirsty kiss Pinhead. I thought long and hard about how I want to do this. This is dedicated to laura 101.

**Joey, Elliott, and Tiffany continued to watch Pinhead and Kirsty continue their kiss. 'Fucking betrayed. Joey thought.' after all this she fucking betrays us.' well she can die right along with him.' Joey grabbed a nearby stone and chucked it at the embracing duo. Without even so much as a glance Kirsty raised her hand and sent Joey and said stone flying backwards over the pews. Tiffany came at her former friend next. She had hoped it was merely a muse but her heart told her otherwise.**

**Tiffany was sent flying through the air landing on a few shards of glass one of them piercing her side. She lay there stunned and in pain but she had to continue on. For the sake of the world. Groaning she rose to her feet and went to see if Joey were still alive. Joey lay there for a moment trying to rise. By now Kirsty was staring at Elliott curiously. "Aren't you going to try something too Elliott?" she asked. The soldier merely looked at her. Stunned and hurt by this betrayal. "Why? Why betray us your friends? Why side with the enemy?" he asked obviously hurt. **

**Kirsty smiled. "Why not? I mean seriously guys why the hell not?" The others just stared blankly at her and at a smiling Pinhead. "It seems as if my mate has made her choice." Pinhead smiled. "So it seems." Joey glowered back. The three friends huddled together and ran at the duo in a last ditch attempt to remerge the two and kill Kirsty as well. Kirsty grabbed a hold of Tiffany and threw her against a sharp pain of glass. The glass piece lodged itself within her heart puncturing a lung along the way. **

**Tiffany lay there anger, sadness, and hate in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her once close friend had betrayed her like this. After all that they had gone through. Her last thought was hoping that one of her surviving friends would get that betrayer bitch and Pinhead. She took one final gasping breath and ceased to be. Joey let out an anguished moan over the dead Tiffany. Tiffany was like a sister to her and it hurt now that she was dead. **

"**I'll fucking kill you!" she screamed more at Pinhead than at Kirsty. She got within a foot of the cenobite when Kirsty had taken a large blade and sliced Joey right down the center. The two separate halves fell at opposite ends spilling blood and entrails in their wake. Now all that remained was Elliott Spencer. He stared at the broken bloody body of his friends. Pinhead and Kirsty stared back at him smiling. "Why? Why do this Kirsty. You've destroyed whatever chance you had at saving this world." he said defeated. Kirsty chuckled. "What makes you think I am Kirsty?" she asked. Elliott stared confused. Kirsty sighed. "Damn Xipe was this half aways this stupid?" she asked her mate. Xipe looked at his mate and shrugged.**

"**Very well. I shall explain it to you." Quickly Kirsty's form began to dissapear and in its place stood Angelique. She smiled. "I took the form of Kirsty Cotton in order to bring you here to my mate. It was rather trying to be "friendly" with the likes of you. But now that's over. No one can stop us. But before you die we have a surprise for you." She stepped aside and waved her hand the way a magician does in a show. A coffin appeared and out spilled the broken body of Kirsty Cotton. **

"**Kirsty died not to long ago. It appears that when our first invasion of this domain occurred she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It does not matter now because you will soon join her." Angelique smiled. And with that she lunged forward and extracted Elliott's heart from his chest. Elliott fell back and was dead before he hit the ground. Pinhead and Angelique shared a rather passionate kiss before settling into his throne as the rulers of earth. Hell on Earth had come to be.**


End file.
